


A Strange Proposal

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: "I want to spend the rest of my life fighting with you."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/gifts).



"I want to spend the rest of my life fighting with you," Harry heard Draco say.  
The Savior turned around, a laugh bubbling on his lips, which died upon seeing how _serious_ Draco looked. What was up with him? They did fight now and again, but this statement was _ridiculous_. Wouldn't you rather _not_ fight with your boyfriend?  
"How exactly will you accomplish that?" he settled for asking, and the laugh resurrected itself. "We're not immortal, love. And what's up with-"  
Then Harry dropped his glass of water, letting it shatter on the ground as his jaw dropped open.  
Draco had a ring in his hand.  
"This is how I'll accomplish it, _Potter_ ," the blond murmured, and leaned in to kiss him as Harry mouthed a silent "yes" against his lips.


End file.
